1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computers, and more specifically, to an optimized power savings in a storage virtualization system.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art in the field of storage virtualization improves classical storage management requirements such as tiered storage, hierarchical storage management (HSM), and information life-cycle management (ILM). New methods are required to reduce the power consumption of virtualized storage systems.